Tom et Hermione ou l'histoire d'un amour déchu
by hermy94
Summary: A l'issue du combat final, Hermione décide de remonter le temps afin de tenir sa promesse mais tout ne se passe pas comme elle l'avait prévu.Il a tout oublié, il faut tout recommencer et cela s'avère plus difficile que prévu. Fic coécrite avec MissKitsune
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Voilà la suite de ma première fanfic avec la participation de MissKitsune93 : Le Sauveur. On vous conseille d'y jeter un œil bien qu'elle reprend quelques d'éléments. On espère que cette fic vous plaira n'hésitez pas revieuwer encore et encore ;D, après tout c'est le seul salaire d'un auteur … On arrête de vous ennuyer, bonne lecture !! "

MissLitsune93 et HeRmY94

Prologue :

Finalement, elle avait réussi à remonter le temps à quelques détails près. Tout d'abord, elle est arrivée en sixième année avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Ron, du coup elle n'essaya pas de mettre fin à ses jours et Tom n'apparut pas, elle avait échoué dans sa tentative de le retrouver. Elle en souffrait terriblement. Cette sixième année, elle la vécut avec pour seule et unique confidente : Ginny Weasley qui était au courant de sa situation, bien qu'au début elle avait beaucoup de mal à croire que Hermione s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Voldemort Junior, elle savait à quel point elle se sentait seule sans lui. Au cours de l'année et au plus grand étonnement de tous, Ginny et Malfoy rendirent publique leur union, au plus grand désespoir de Ron et au grand mécontentement de Harry mais après bien des épreuves Malfoy leur prouva qu'il était définitivement rangé de leur côté. Hermione se lia d'amitié avec Malfoy et réussit à convaincre Blaise Zabini , le meilleur ami de Drago de les rejoindre. Le fait que Hermione côtoyait Malfoy et Zabini énervaient au plus au point Harry et Ron, Ginny et elle durent faire preuve de beaucoup de patiente et de diplomatie afin de rapprocher ses quatre garçons que presque tout séparait. Après plusieurs mois de conciliation, le fameux Trio D'or de Poudlard s'était agrandi de trois membres. Ils profitaient de ces rares instants de liberté. Il fallait que Harry s'entendait très bien avec Ginny, ce qui provoquait souvent des disputes entre Ginny et Drago, au plus grand ravissement de Ron et à l'exaspération de Hermione et Blaise qui étaient toujours là pour les calmer chacun de leur côté. D'ailleurs, c'était ce genre d'incident qui les faisaient se rapprocher de plus en plus, en tout cas c'Est-ce que pensaient Ginny, Ron, Drago et Harry.

Hermione avait remarqué que son retour dans le temps avait accéléré bon nombre d'événements, l'union de Ginny et Drago, la mort de Dumbledore, la fuite de Rogue ; elle en déduisit donc que la Bataille Finale se rapprochait à grands pas. Tous rêvait d'un avenir après Poudlard et Hermione se sentait affreusement coupable d'avoir amorcé un tel processus. Pourront-ils accomplir ces rêves tant souhaités ? Est-ce qu'ils pourront profiter de ce bonheur tant rêvé ?

Hermione trouva la réponse à cette question trop rapidement à son goût.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bien que l'été est venu à Poudlard, il pleuvait ce jour là. Hermione se tenait debout seule sous une pluie battante, son visage ruisselant de larmes et d'eau de pluie. Ginny était la aussi, blottie dans les bras de Malefoy qui assistait à la scène abrités sous un porche destiné à les abriter des caprices du ciel. Elles pleuraient les morts de personnes qu'elles chérissaient tant . Une fois l'enterrement terminé, les conviés quittèrent un par un ou par petits groupes, le cimetière désormais tristement célèbre de Godric's Hollow. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, tous pensait que rien de plus terrible ne pouvait arriver. Ginny pensait qu'elle avait perdu le pétillement de ses yeux chocolat brillant quant à Malefoy il avait remarqué qu'elle avait perdu son air arrogant de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et peut-être qu'elle ne l'arborerait plus jamais. Hermione se recueillait bel et bien sur les tombes de Ronnald Weasley et de Harry Potter.

Flash-Back : Ministère de la Magie

Dans le Département des mystères, Harry Potter se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange, la meurtrière de Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley livraient un combat ardu contre quatre mange morts dont déjà deux avaient trépassés. Dans le vif du combat, Hermione ne s'était pas aperçue la lueur violette qui se dirigeait vers elle par contre elle était certaine qu'un éclair roux avait contré cette lueur. Elle acheva les deux mangemorts restants. Elle cherchait anxieusement du regard Ron, elle pensait que cette épreuve était à passer et qu'après tout irait pour mieux si Harry gagnait, il gagnera, elle avait confiance en lui tout comme les autres. Les cris surgissants la firent sortir de ses pensées et c'est alors qu'elle comprit l'origine de cet éclair roux, jamais de toute sa vie, elle avait eu aussi peur de baisser les yeux, seulement baisser les yeux, elle ne voulait pas vivre ça. Elle le vit là, son teint pâle contrastait avec le sol en dalle noir, il baignait dans son propre sang. Hermione s'agenouilla. La respiration de Ron était lente :

« Ron, tiens bon ! Il faut que tu restes avec nous tous, Harry a besoin de toi ! » Dit elle.

« Hermione … » Articula-t-il difficilement.

« Tais-toi et économises tes forces, tu en auras besoin pour tout à l'heure. » Sanglota-t-elle, ses larmes s'écrasants sur le visage de Ron.

« Tu dois continuer … à vivre … sourire …te battre … fais le pour Harry … moi … Promets moi … »

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Tu sais que j'ai toujours rais … !» Répliqua-t-elle presque de manière hystérique.

« Jure le ! » coupa Ron.

« Oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir. » En s'aggripant à sa main droite.

« Merci pour … tt… tout … Hermione. » dit il en étirant un faible sourire.

Puis un silence s'installa. On entendait des cris de toutes parts et de toutes sortes où se mêlaient la peur, la joie, la douleur. Parfois, elle éliminait les partisans de l'ombre qui rencontrait son chemin, combien de temps, elle resta à les combattre, à attendre de l'aide, elle ne savait pas :

« Ron ? »

Sa main était froide, elle ne sentait plus son pouls. Elle affronta la dure vérité. Ron est mort et par sa faute, ne pouvait elle s'empêchait de penser. Harry avait déjà vengé son parrain et en était à son énième combat lorsqu'il entendit un cri à en déchirer le cœur, il reconnut la voix de Hermione déchirée par la douleur. Non ! Pas elle ! Je veux pas les perdre, pas pour mon combat Il se défit de son opposant et accourut guidé par le cri de son amie, en évitant les sortilèges multicolores voltigeant de tout les côtés. Arrivé à destination, il vit Hermione sangloter sur le cadavre de Ron. Harry vivait son pire cauchemar. Il n'arrivait pas à réprimer ses larmes :

« Hermione, prends le corps de Ron et vas t'en ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Harry ? » dit elle surprise « Non, moi je t'accompagne jusqu'au bout, je ne vais pas t'abandonner si prés du but ! » les yeux brillants de larmes.

« S'il te plaît, fais le pour moi, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi ! Alors fais ce que je te dis ! »

Hermione hésitait et il le voyait très bien. Dans un moment pareil, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour échanger ce baiser qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps, malgré les événements, le temps paraissait s'être suspendus. Elle n'y croyait pas mais elle comprit dés l'instant où elle avait croisé son regard, ce qui le poussait à l'éloigner de cet enfer :

« Je t'aime ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi alors par pitié fais ce que je te dis ! » Ses yeux animés soudaine d'une étrange lueur.

« D'accord » Elle ne pouvait pas le retenir, il devait y aller, c'est sa destinée et il ne peut pas y échapper. « Tâche de revenir en vie ! » fut la seule phrase qu'elle put prononcer.

« Je reviendrai, je te le promets ! » En lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna. Elle agrippa le corps de Ron et s'engagea de nouveau dans un combat dont dépendait sa survie . Il s'engageait dans le couloir de la mort et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder s'éloigner, après tout, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Le mange mort profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui lancer un sort et Hermione sombra dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, une douleur fulgurente lui paralysait sa jambe, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voulait sortir. Trop noir, trop d'horreur, trop de mort emplissait cet endroit d'ailleurs tout le monde courait vers la porte de sortie qui était la seule source de lumière. Ce qu'elle voyait, elle ne l'oubliera jamais : certains aidaient les bléssés à sortir, d'autres étaient contraints d'abonner les personnes qui leur étaient chères car les lourdes portes commençait à fermer et Hermione commençait sérieusement à s'inquièter non seulement pour elle car ses jambes ne voulaient pas la porter mais aussi pour ses amis. Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute, elle n'arrêtait pas de se marteler cette phrase dans son cerveau en essayant sans succès de se relever, elle avait peur, elle était terrorisée, cette fois ci elle allait y rester. Blaise Zabini apparut, la porta dans ses bras et courut comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Hermione tourna sa tête et vit dans le dos de son ami qu'une horde de mangemorts les poursuivait, leur lançant une ribembelle de sortilèges multicores que Zabini évitait adroitement. Hemione sentit que son vêtement était humide, elle détourna la tête et remarqua qu'elle était courverte de sang, était ce le sien ? Non, c'était celui de Zabini, elle le regarda pour la première fois, il était blême et avait un regard rempli de douleur et de détermination, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle l'observait, il lui adressa un sourire encourageant alors que c'était lui qui soufrait le martyre. Pendant ce bref échange, Zabini n'a pas esquivé le sort de stupéfixion, dans sa chute, il envoya Hermione loin des lourdes portes de plombs qui n'était plus qu'une petite fente lorsqu'elle retourna malgré la douleur qui la transperçait, elle se releva courageusement et courut difficilement vers la porte pour le secourir, il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt pas lui aussi, pas par sa faute, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Ginny et Malefoy l'en empêcha :

" LACHEZ MOI ! " Hurla-t-elle " FAUT LE SAUVER !! "

" C'est trop TARD, GRANGER? TROP TARD ! lui cracha Malefoy

Elle vit le sourire de Zabini puis plus rien, les portes se sont refermés. Zabini entendit trés distinctement le cri de douleur de granger dans l'obscurité où il était désormait prisonnier :

" POURQUOI MALEFOY ? Je te fais CONFIANCE, POURQUOI t'as fait ça ? Les dernières années ne t'ont pas satisfait, ça t'amuses hein ? Avoues-le !J'aurai pu le sauver mais tu m'en a empêché. Si Tu ne m'avait pas retenue, il serait encore en vie !" lui reprocha agressivement Hermione.

Malefoy ne se retint pas de lui répondre sur le même ton :

" Granger, Zabini était mon MEILLEUR AMI ! Tu crois que la mort de mon meilleur ami m'asuse Granger ! Tu ne serais parvenue à rien dans ton état ! Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas en vain, t'as entendu, je ne voulais pas que ça ne serves à rien ! A quoi aurait servi sa mort, si tu devais mourir aussi !

J'ai été un fardeau pour Zabini et il est mort par ma faute parce que je suis revenue. Les pleurs de Ginny coupa court à la dispute. Elle pleurait sans doute la mort de son frère. Mais ses pleurs et la disparition de Zabini lui font penser à l'issue de la Bataille Finale, elle était confiante Harry lui avait promis de revenir, il avait toujours tenu ses promesse même dans son autre époque mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter où étaient ses autres amis ? Harry avait il été battu ? Cela expliquerait tout dans un sens. Une fois calmée, elle demanda :

" Où est Harry ?"

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi Ginny et Draco échangèrent un regard et Ginny blémit encore plus si c'était encore possible. Elle prit la main de la brunnette et la guida doucement vers une tente où plusieurs draps recouvraient les corps. Hermione commença à comprendre mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle avait remonté le temps mais ce n'était pas pour voir ça ! Ginny s'arrêta et glissa grâcieusement le linceul recouvrant Harry. Derrière ses lunettes cassées, les yeux émeraudes de Harry étaient toujours ouverts et avaient perdu toute vie. Ginny appréhendait beaucoup la réaction de Hermione car elle savait qu'elle avait tout sacrifié pour lui et qu'elle était revenue afin de changer le temps et de les sauver tout les deux. Hermione faisant face à l'horrible vérité, elle approcha du cadavre de Harry et à la surprise de Ginny étira un faible sourire sans joie. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui plus précisement sur ces lunnettes :

" Reparo, de toute façon, tu ne te rappelais jamais de cette formule" dit elle ses larmes s'écrasant sur le visage du défunt puis n'y tenant plus elle s'éffondra sur le corps inerte de Harry, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, hurlant à s'en casser la voix :

" PARDON ! ... Tu m'avais promis que tu reviendrais que tu gagnerais, tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil ! Pourquoi je t'ai écouté ? Pardon de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés, j'aurai pu être utile ! Pardon tout est de ma faute, j'ai échoué, pourtant je t'avais promi, j'ai toujours été un fardeau pour tout le monde, toujours été en retrait parce que vous me protégiez d'abord Ron puis Zabini et enfin toi."

Ginny ne pouvait plus la voir dans cette état, elle appela Draco et essayèrent de l'arracher du corps du dernier membre de la famille Potter.

Fin du flash back

Les yeux de Hermione vides de toutes expressions fixaient les tombes de Harry et Ron. Ginny s'approcha de Hermione et posa une main sur son épaule :

" Tu verras, on surmontera ça avec courage ."

Ginny n'obtient aucune réponse, aprés un long silence, on entendit au loin Malefoy courir vers Ginny et Hermione accompagné d'une personne mais il était caché par Malefoy criant avec tout l'air de ses poumons :

" Il est revenu ! Il est revenu ! "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ? Alors ?!!!! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	2. Chapter 2

On est vraiment désolées pour ce retard et on essayera de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Il y a eu un petit souci : on ne retrouvait plus ce chapitre sur nos deux ordinateurs respectifs. Je ne vous raconte pas la galère " mais oh miracle je l'ai retrouvé merci Windows Vista et ton moteur de recherche sacré. ALors on s'est dépêchées de vous le poster à vous lecteurs et lectrices et aussi à nos trois revieuweuses ou revieuwers (qui sait ...) qu'on remercie chaleureusement de s'être donnée la peine de nous poster une pitite revieuw on fait un triomphe pour Superlils, milyze et lyli hawkaye-mustang ( sûrement une fan de FMA on se trompe ?:) et à qui on va se faire un plaisir de répondre :

- Superlils : Merci beaucoup le prologue c'est moi (Hermy94) qui l'a écrit, ce chapitre a essentiellement été par Misskitsune93 et j'ai rajouté deux trois petits détails. Désolées de t'avoir fait attendre.

- Milyze : Tu peux demander à MissKitsune qui a lu ,Le Sauveur la fanfiction que j'ai écrite et qui fait partie de la base de cette histoire comme celle-ci n'est autre que la suite, que je peux être trés trés sadique en ce qui concerne la fin des chapitres. N'est ce pas MissKitsune ?

- Lyli Hawkaye-Mustang : Je reprends ce que j'ai dit à Milyze je peux être trés méchante en ce qui concerne les fins de chapitre et je crois qu'elle aussi le peux, tu le verras bien en lisant ce chapitre qu'elle a écrit. Qui est cette fameuse personne ? Tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre ( je me répéte :) ) Tom ... Hum ... Peut être... Peut être ...

Nous vous laissons dévorer ce chapitre, enjoy et revieuws !!!

Chapitre 1

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Hermione tourna le dos à Malefoy. Elle lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir retenu ce jour là. Elle était persuadée que la mort de Ron et Harry ainsi que la disparition de Zabini était de sa faute. Elle pensait être un fardeau inutile pour les personnes qu'elle aime tant.

Ginny, elle, accourut auprès de Drago. Peut-être s'était elle trompée ? Mais, elle était quasiment sûre d'avoir décelé de la joie dans sa voix. Elle savait que, depuis la disparition de Zabini, Drago se sentait seul et triste aussi. Ginny s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la personne qui accompagnait Drago. Comment était ce possible ? Drago posa son index de sa main droite sur ses lèvres et pointa espièglement Hermione de son autre main. Tous les trois s'approchèrent d'elle :

- « Il est revenu ! » s'écria Ginny

- « Qui ? Qui est revenu ? » demanda Hermione en se levant et en essuyant les  
larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues.

-« Blaise ! » répondit la rouquine

La jeune Weasley se poussa et laissa apparaître le jeune Zabini . Celui-ci  
s'avança vers Hermione qui se retourna soudainement, son regard la transperçait, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux puis elle porta ses mains à son visage. Elle ne rêvait pas, il était là sain et sauf et murmurra un' Mais … Comment tu as … 'et ne put finir sa phrase car tout d'un coup Zabini la pris dans ses bras . Après quelques minutes Zabini lâcha la Gryffondor pour guetter sa réaction. Tous purent voir Hermione choquée mais elle souriait et c'était le plus important grâce à lui elle avait retrouvée courage, détermination et volonté. Tout cela, elle l'avait retrouvée grâce à lui :

- « Bon retour parmi nous, Blaise ! » dit Hermione en souriant

-« Merci ça fais du bien de vous revoir toutes les deux. » Répondit Blaise avec  
un sourire ''colgate total '' en réalité pour si peu sa mâchoire en serait tombée par terre. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom :

-« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Ginny

-« On retourne au château ! » déclara Hermione en prenant la direction de  
l'école de sorcellerie

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'on va y faire ? Il n'y a plus rien , plus personne  
là-bas ! » s'exclama Weasley fille.

- « J'ai quelque chose à faire ! » dit Froidement Granger

- « Quoi ? » demanda Blaise qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

- « Le retrouver !En te voyant de retour parmi nous , cela ma redonné du  
courage , je peux pas abandonner ce que j'avais entrepris. En le retrouvant  
je vais sans doute pouvoir changer le court des événements. » Répondit  
Hermione

-« Retrouver qui ? » demanda Zabini agacé

-« Tom ! » répondit simplement la brunette

Elle laissa ses deux amis dans le hall puis se rendit dans son dortoir , pris  
le livre de magie noire de Tom y rechercha la formule qui l'avait fait  
revenir ici . Une fois la formule retrouve elle la réécris puis alla à la  
bibliothèque , maintenant que le château été désert ,elle pouvait aller  
à la réserve sans risquer de se faire prendre . Elle chercha un moyen de  
rendre la formule plus puissante , beaucoup plus puissante , oui au lieu de  
remonter le temps d'une seule année , elle voulait le remonter de cinquante  
ans , pour le sauver lui ,l'homme qu'elle aimait et par la même occasion  
sauver la communauté magique. Elle rechercha jour et nuit pendant plus  
d'une semaine , sortant de la bibliothèque que pour manger. Elle fini par  
trouver ce qu'elle cherchait , réécrit la formule avec certaines  
modifications. Hermione se rendit dans la Grande Salle déserte, elle allait enfin le revoir et brûlait d'impatience quoique elle ne se faisait pas tellement d'illusion comme la première fois et elle avait été si déçue de ne pas le revoir. Ginny avait tout compris et c'était vraiment un comportement irréfléchi d'après elle quant aux garçons, ils ne comprenaient rien à tout ce qu'elle avait dit. La rouquine se faisait beaucoup de souci voilà maintenant une semaine qu'elle n'a plus donné signe de vie, était elle déjà partie sans dire un dernier au revoir à ses amis ? Les garçons essayaient en vain à la rassurer mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et son inquètude prit le dessus quand Blaise accourut vers elle en parlant de mangemorts sur leurs balais se dirigeant vers l'école de sorcellerie. Le trio se précipitèrent donc au château et rien ne vint arranger les choses lorsque Drago accourut lui aussi pour les prévenir que parmi eux se trouvait Lord Voldemort, se fut la nouvelle de trop pour Ginny qui vint voir Hermione au moment où celle –ci récitait la formule mais elle ne la dit pas entièrement car Hermione fut retenu par l'arrivée de Voldemort, son teint pâle, ses yeux rouges, étrangement la brunette n'en fut nullement surprise :

« La plaisanterie est finie, sang de bourbe. » dit il d'une voix glaciale

Sang de bourbe, ces mots furent comme un coup de poignard porté dans son dos mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car d'une certaine manière, il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Voldemort brûla l'incantation qu'elle se dépêcha de lâcher une fois que les flammes vinrent effleurer ses doigts. Il leva sa baguette, le regard impitoyable, Blaize accouru en hurlant son prénom, Drago était figé sur place devant tant de courage. En effet, Hermione ne tremblait pas, elle se contentait de fixer les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais une chevelure flamboyante le gêna dans sa vision, lorsqu'il comprit ce qui arrivait, il se précipita vers elle dans une tentative désespérée de l'arrêter :

- « Tu es une fille bien courageuse, tu auras donc une mort digne. » déclara le Lord

« Adieu. »

Ginny cria et s'agrippa à sa meilleure amie :

- « On se battra ensemble, je t'aime, Tom. » répliqua-t-elle simplement avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable et Hermione ainsi que Ginny aurait pu juré que les yeux du mage était redevenu pendant une fraction de seconde : noir.

Elle connaissait la formule par cœur et la récita un halot de lumières bleues entoura les deux jeunes filles puis elles disparurent.  
Quelques secondes après les deux Griffondors se retrouvèrent dans une salle  
de classe vide.

- « Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?Où est ce qu'on est ? » demanda la rouquine  
inquiète

- « On est à Poudlard en 1944 si tout à bien fonctionné. » Dit Hermione  
calmement.

- « Attends , on a remonté le temps ? Mais pourquoi as tu fais ça ? »demanda  
Ginny hystérique .

-« Pour le retrouver ! J'ai besoin de lui , de le voir. J'en peux plus. J'ai une promesse à tenir. » Dit Hermione en baissant les yeux , elle mit sa main dans sa poche et en sorti le  
cadeau de Tom , la branche de feu éternelle .

-« Je vois , tu es prêtes à tout pour lui. » Dit Weasley

-« Oui , il est ma raison de vivre après tout. » Répondit tristement Hermione

-« Bon et si on sortait de là ? On en reparlera plus tard.» proposa Ginny

-« Ok , je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. » Répondit Hermione en rangeant la  
branche dans sa poche.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la salle de classe puis se dirigèrent  
vers le bureau du directeur quand elles tombèrent nez à nez avec deux  
garçons. :

-« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda l'un d'eux

-« Non , ce n'est pas possible , j'ai réussi , il est là, devant moi ! »  
pensa Hermione.

En voyant Tom Jedusor devant elle Hermione ne pu se retenir et éclata en  
sanglots, sous le regard étonné du Serpentard.

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?


	3. Chapter 3

Réponses aux revieuws :

Aodren : Merci de suivre notre fic depuis le début , c'est vrai qu'il est un peu triste ce chapitre mais le suivant sera un peu plus joyeux parce que c'est déprimant d'écrire des choses tristes.

Rebecca Black : Toujours là ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Les souvenirs refoulés … Pas mal, poursuis ta réflexion … Merci de suivre la fic' !

Nous remercions Superlils, milyze, lyli hawkeye-mustang pour les revieuws qu'elles ont posté pour les chapitres précédents.

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Tom, sous le regard étonné du compagnon de Tom et celui réjoui de Ginny. Un geste brisa tout les espoirs de Hermione. Tom la repoussa si brutalement qu'elle bouscula Ginny :

" Tu as vu, Malefoy. Encore une de ces groupies sans cervelles."

Groupies sans cervelles, pour lui, elle était donc une groupie sans cervelle? Il aurait tout oublié, mais qu'est ce qu'elle espérait ? Bien sûr, qu'il avait tout oublié les circonstances n'étaient plus les mêmes, l'époque était complètement différente. Hermione commençait à comprendre comment Tom avait réussi à changer de comportement, il avait du s'adapter à son époque et puis plusieurs éléments décisifs l'avaient aidé à tout transformer. A part cela, il lui semblait l'avoir entendu dire Malefoy, à la pensée de ce nom, elle se demanda si Blaise et Drago étaient toujours envie? Que se passait il en ce moment là bas ? Mais ses inquiétudes laissèrent place à la confusion et la tristesse dans la tête et le coeur de Hermione,qui ne trouva qu'à dire :

" Après tout, tu as oublié, n'est ce pas, Tom. ... " dit elle d'une voix basse mais pas assez pour les deux Serpentards.

" Tom ? Depuis quand t'ai-je autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom ? Qui es tu ? "

Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille. Voilà qu'il lui demandait qui elle était, si seulement elle pouvait lui dire la vérité,même si elle en brûlait d'envie, elle ne voulait pas avoir, en plus, sur la conscience la destruction de l'époque dans laquelle vivent Blaise et Drago. Mais Ginny se chargea d'exprimer les sentiments enfouis de Hermione. :

" Qui elle est ? Tu lui demandes qui elle est ? Tu as la mémoire courte." dit narquoisement Ginny.

" Comment oses tu me parler sur ce ton ? Tu fais partie de ces groupies. "demanda Jedusor en désignant Hermione d'un regard hautain.

" Oui, je suis avec elle, une groupie sans cervelle comme tu le dis si bien, mais entre nous le sans cervelle c'est plutôt toi. " remarqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Jedusor n'aimait pas. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont cette jeune fille lui parlait, ni le ton qu'elle employait ou encore cette sale impression de savoir quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Bon sang, quelle insolence, il était tout de même préfet en chef et à ce titre, il fallait lui montrer du respect.Les piaillements de ces deux inconnues le perturbèrent dans ses pensées. :

" Mais laisses tomber, Ginny. C'est normal, ce n'est plus pareil. "

" Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, il n'a pas pu, après tout ça il n'a pas le droit. »

Elles murmuraient et il peinait à comprendre de quoi ces deux jeunes filles parlaient. :

" Je vous ai posé une question : qui êtes vous ? " questionna froidement Jedusor.

Ginny étira un sourire jaune tandis que Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet.:

" Tu le sais très bien : nous sommes des groupies sans cervelles. " répondit la rouquine tout en haussant les sourcils.

" Espèce de ... "

" Arrêtes, Tom. " lança une voix forte.

" Retires ta main de mon épaule tout de suite, Malefoy. " avertit Tom une lueur rouge brillant dans son regard.

" Non. " dit Malefoy d'une voix sure

" Arrêtes, tu vas me le payer cher. " conseilla Tom, le regard furieux.

" Cependant je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui devrait arrêter. Je ne te comprends pas, tu es si calme d'habitude et tu donnes de l'importance à deux groupies sans cervelles. " souligna Malefoy.

Tom le regarda fixement dans les yeux puis soupira :

" Tu as raison, m'emporter pour si peu. "

Tom se calma pourtant la tension entre les deux Serpentards restait toujours palpable.:

" Qu'est ce que tu proposes comme punition pour ces deux élèves ?" demanda Malefoy. Décidemment, pensa Tom, son " ami " savait s'y faire avec lui :

" On va tout d'abord enlever des points à leur maison. " dit il en regardant le blason cousu sur leurs robes. " 60 points, 30 points chacune je précise pour les sans cervelles " puis il poursuivit le regard impitoyable "je vais personnellement écrire un rapport sur vous deux que je remettrai ensuite au professeur Dippet. ".

Ainsi, s'installa un silence de plomb. :

" Vos noms. "

" Ginny et Hermione. " répondit Malefoy tout en recoiffant ses cheveux d'un blond platine lisses et soyeux et en roulant des yeux .

" Ça je le savais déjà. Vos noms de famille. "

" Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. " répliqua Ginny précipitamment sous le regard apeuré de Hermione. Il fallait remarquer que cette dernière n'a plus prononcé une parole depuis le rejet de Tom, celle ci était cassée moralement par le rejet de son âme soeur. Ce soir là, nos deux voyageuses se réfugièrent dans la Salle Sur Demande alors que Jedusor et Malefoy rédigèrent ensemble leur rapport sur ces deux inconnues. :

" Hermione, Malefoy ressemble tellement à Draco. "

" C'est normal, ils sont dans la même famille après tout. " dit Hermione d'un air triste.

" Non, ils sont tous les deux très différents. "

" Comment ça ? " demanda-t-elle, piquée par la curiosité. " Essayesd'imaginer, Draco barrer la route à Voldemort. " songea Ginny.

" C'est vrai qu'en quelque sorte, il avait un peu peur de lui. " puisle regard dans le vide, elle continua " dis Ginny, tu crois qu'ils vont bienlà-bas. " Ginny poussa un long soupir et baissa les yeux:

" Tu les connais, ils sont tenaces. Hermione " elle risqua à lever les yeuxvers son amie

" Si tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je.."

" Il est tard, je vais dormir, tu devrais en faire autant, un voyage comme celui cic'est fatiguant à long terme et ses retrouvailles aussi d'ailleurs."

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des Préfets En Chef :

" Malefoy, cela ne te ressemble pas de défendre les opprimés, surtout quand ceux ci viennent de Gryffondor. "

" Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, d'accorder autant de crédits à tes admiratrices. "

" Tu continues à me provoquer, pourquoi tu ne laisses pas passer comme toutles jours."

" Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Pour la même raison qui t'a poussé à te mettre en colère et celle qui m'a transformé en bon Samaritain du dimanche."

Malefoy attendait scrutant la réaction de Jedusor. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des illusions parce que cette fois ci, il n'est pas en position de force. Parce que cette fois, il fallait qu'il prenne en compte cette étrange impression qu'elles avaient l'air d'en savoir plus qu'elles ne devraient. Revenons à la salle sur demande où, sans que les deux jeunes filles ne s'en rendent compte, uninconnu, ou plutôt une silhouette sombre, comme une ombre s'approchait dangereusement d'eux. :

" Il faut se réveiller, le temps nous manque. " souffla celle ci


End file.
